Sandra's Diary
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Little Sherry story which came into my head. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Creative Problem Solving will always be my favourite episode of New Tricks… This came into my head, so here it is!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

**Sandra's Diary – Chapter 1**

**Dear diary. My shrink suggested I write a diary. As if I have anything exciting to write about! Well, there's only one thing I can think of. I'm going undercover with Gerry. Gerry Standing. As his wife-to-be! We're going undercover as millionaires, and I've got a nice cream coloured suit.**

**Gerry pisses me off at times, but underneath it all he's lovely. I suppose he fancies me, a bit. I like him, and he would be fun to be with. Still, he'd probably cheat on me. He's cheated on all his exes! I do have a point! I wouldn't go out with him. I've been hurt too many times in the past to risk it.**

**I'd better wrap this entry up. Work tomorrow!**

**Sandra x**


	2. Sandra's diary - Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I'm not quite sure if they go shopping then undercover the next day, but in this they will go undercover tomorrow! Reviews welcome! **

**Dear diary. I have been shopping today! I came in and Jack was like 'You look nice' and I obviously said thank you, but then he says 'Not as nice as him, mind' and there's Gerry in a bloody great big Rolls! They said that I couldn't go fishing for a million pound diamond in an £100 suit! So we go to this ( I admit, amazing) clothes store and Gerry's like 'Come on Guv, treat yourself!' so I admit I did go a bit wild… **

**When I tried a particularly nice black dress on, Gerry said 'Now you're talking' and gave a (I think) fond laugh. I know what that means! He definitely fancies me! Ok, ok. To ask him out or to not ask him out?**

**Sandra xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear diary. Such a lot has happened today! The first (and the thing that kicked things off) was the fact that he kissed me! On the cheek, mind. I warned him to not ever do that again. But, the truth is that I wanted him to kiss me, (and a lot of other things, if you catch my drift!) **

**After we'd spoken to Leslie Spitz again, I was removing all of the extra makeup I saw a car following us. We went round a roundabout, and the car was still there. I told Gerry to stop 'The bloody car' and I got out and got the guy driving the other car. I looked at his ID card and it turns out that our insurance company for the 10 million quid diamond had provided their own security!**

**Gerry had a right laugh at that, I can tell you! **

**On a more serious note, I'm now at home and wondering whether to text him asking him if its ok if I come round. I really want to take the good relationship we have to the next level.**

**Ok, ive just text him and is currently waiting for a reply.**

**I'll tell all soon!**

**From**

**( A very nervous) Sandra xx**

**A/N **

** So, shall I go on?**

**Reviews welcome, **

**Laura xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear diary. Gerry and I are now officially dating! So, he text me back and told him that I wanted our relationship to become something more. You know what he said? 'Took you long enough. I've always felt that way about us, too.' Then he kissed me. Full on the lips! It was the best kiss I've ever had! Then he led me to his bedroom and – I'll leave that to your imagination!**

**The next day, we went out to dinner at the Atlantic with Leslie Spitz. He doesn't trust us, and as a result Gerry got beaten up!**

**A/N**

**(Ignore the part when Sandra says 'What are you doing?' and just imagine was Gerry going to get a packet of fags and spend the night with Sandra)**

**We had a bit of an argument driving back to my place. I insisted it was my fault, Gerry insisted it was his fault. Anyway, he was going to buy a packet of fags and spend the night back at my place.**

**It didn't work out quite like that. I heard the buzzer, signalling that Gerry was there. When I opened the door, he had a nasty cut on his head. That bastard Spitz's boys had done it!**

**The next day, Alison confronted me about Gerry. How I wanted to say to her 'Actually, your ex and I are a couple and I love him more than life itself!' **

**We aren't going to tell Jack and Brian yet. I want to keep our relationship under wraps until Gerry and I have been together at least two months.**

**I think this is going to be my last entry. I want to look back on in years to come and smile and Gerry and say 'It's been 10 years since we became a couple'  
**

**Sandra xxx**

**THE END! Hope you this little story!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


End file.
